Digimon During The MidKnightHours: The Dynasty Of Dacnomania
by SPLITChannelT
Summary: When the mysterious MidKnightHours takes over the Digital World and begins destroying it, Gennai summons ten young children from planet Earth to become the new DigiDestined and protect the Digital World as they discover Digivices, Digimon, Crests, DigiVolving, Themselves and Hidden feelings. This fic is a SPLITChannelT production. Check out my YouTube account of a matching usernam


**SERIES:** "Digimon During The MidKnightHours"  
**BOOK: **One  
**TITLE: **"The Dynasty Of Dacnomania"**  
CHAPTER: **00 - Prologue**  
WRITER: **Troy .J. Malcolm

* * *

**RATING: **Mature; Offensive language, Sexual Themes, High Levels of Violence and Under-age Fornication in later chapters.

**GENRE: **Young Adult Fiction, Adventure and Friendship.

**DISCLAIMER: **The 'Digimon' franchise belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo who in no way endorses the publications by Troy .J. Malcolm and SPLITChannelT. "Digimon During The MidKnightHours" is a non-profit series created by fans of the 'Digimon' franchise to share and enjoy with other fans. We are in no way trying to take advantage of, make a profit from or represent Akiyoshi Hongo and the 'Digimon' franchise.

* * *

**MIDKNIGHTHOURS - Central Plateau Union (Digital World)  
**

"DigiCorp has fallen!"  
"Fallen?"  
"Fallen."

The news spread like a wild fire; soon everyone in the once tranquil Digital World, had heard that the twelve legendary warriors from planet Earth who had protected them, had been defeated by something known only as 'MidKnightHours'. The Digimon couldn't say whether this MidKnightHours was human, Digimon or data, in fact, the only two beings in all of the Digital World that could... Were seated opposite one another. One of those beings was Gennai, the other was I; MidKnightHours. So was I human, Digimon or data? Only the two of us knew the answer.

"I cannot believe that you single-handedly destroyed the DigiCorp DigiDestined!" Gennai growled at me,  
"Come off it Gennai, you and I both knew I was stronger than all of them put together from day one." I retaliated.  
"Physical strength does not make you a better person than them."  
"Tell that to the DigiCorp... Oh wait, you can't."  
"I'm so disappointed in what you have become. You could've been great."  
"News flash Gennai, I _AM_ great!"  
"What is it you're calling yourself now, General?"  
"MidKnightHours!"  
"Ha! And what exactly are your plans _MidKnightHours,_ what will happen to this world now that DigiCorp is gone?" Gennai asked sarcastically, "Will it be world domination or slavery? Perhaps total annihilation? Whatever it may be, the DigiDestined will put an end to it."

I paused, what exactly were my plans from here on out? I wasn't as evil as Gennai made me out to be. Sure, I'd done some terrible things... Brainwashing members of DigiCorp, killing a few, and even wiping the memories of that Julius Taranza guy... But I wasn't a comic book villain or anything like that. I just wanted power.  
"Well, General?" Gennai asked, breaking my train of thought.  
"Sorry Gennai, my plans are on a need-to-know basis" I improvised.

I spun on the spot, knowing my cape tails would billow around me melodramatically as I stormed out of the Digital World's CPU and onto the surrounding cliff top, where my tamed Pteradactymon awaited me. As I mounted the Digimon I saw Gennai join me on the cliff top.  
"I hope you're aware the DigiDestined will put an end to your reign."  
"The DigiDestined are all gone!"  
"They'll be back." He yelled defiantly,  
"The dead ones too?" I countered sourly as the Pteradactymon soared into the air leaving Gennai behind, and leaving me to enjoy the freedom that flying offers.

**MIDKNIGHTHOURS - Processor Palace of Grastist (Digital World)**

The Pteradactymon delivered me to the Processor Palace of Grastist; the one place that felt like a home to me. I released the Pteradactymon from my control and slumped into a large Golden throne situated between eleven other thrones. The twelve thrones were identical except for their colours; there was a throne in Silver, Bronze, Brown, Orange, Grey, Auburn, Amber, Burgundy, Vermilion, Cyan and Beige. Upon each of these thrones lay a Digivice in the corresponding colour. I pulled the Golden Digivice from the pocket of my cape and twirled it in my hands and sighed. How dare Gennai treat me like such a child, Who did he think he was? I was forty-three years old for fucks sake! "I will rule over the Digital World and nobody will stop me! No human, no Digimon, no data, and _especially_ no DigiDestined!"


End file.
